Only Faith Can Choose The Right Path
by makorra2
Summary: Stella and the gang are in high school and a lot of crazy things happen! This story dosent sound as bad as the summary but im sorry about that. SxB BxS MxR FxH TxT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second winx club story an i was inspired by another story so here it goes! And if the girls and guys seem out of there character its because its meant to be that way. Thanks!**

**Stella POV:**

I was walking the halls, trudging my way to English class. Oh, by the way I forgot to mention myself. My name is Stella Solaria. Im 17 years old and i am a junior in high school.

My main group of friends is Musa Melody, shes my partner in crime. Were always getting into trouble but yet we seem to keep a C average grade, hmmm. Oph, sorry im getting off Topic. Next up is Bloom Sparks, Flora Linphea, Tecna Zenith, and last but not least, Layla Tides. We have known each other since second grade, except for Musa. We have known each since kindergarten. Quite a long time if i must say so myself.

"Hey, Stell." i said as i sat down next to her, and examined her painting her nails. Okay let me get something straight, were in the lowest English class and our teacher, Mr. Ricks, Lets us do anything we want, but the thing is, he is a total douchebag.

"Sup, How is Mr. Dicks treating you today." i said more like a statement then an answer. We both laughed at the nickname we gave him.

"Mrs. Solaria, i believe you are 10 minuets late." Mr. Ricks/Dicks said.

"I believe your assumptions may or may not be correct, what about it?" i asked putting my feet up on the desk.

"Nice vocab!" Musa said and we high-fived.

"Detention!" He said and went back to his phone.

"Figures" i mumbled.

"Don't worry Stell, I've got the 'D killer' too." Musa said putting the nail polish away.

"Musa, Musa, Musa, What have you done this time?" I asked taking my phone out of my white ripped skinny jeans.

"I wrote: 'Us lowest level kids have some brains.' On the Highest level English rooms door." Musa said simply. I started cracking up. **(Sorry to mina for using a similar idea)**

"Good one, Muse." I said as we started cracking up. I mean like the only low class were in is English. Were in the middle for the rest of are classes.

The day went on and it was finally lunch time. We went over to were the football team was. Not to brag but the girls and i are the most popular kids in school, even though were juniors.

The football players that we were sitting with are, Nabu Harris, Timmy Turner **(hey don't blame! i had to! ;D), **Helia Knighty, Sky Anderson, Riven Carter**,** and last but not least, Brandon shields. The football teams QB, the most popular guy in school, and the dream boy every girl wants, But luckily every time he says no. He pays no mind to the other girls accept for me and our little group. All the girls were dating the guys except for Brandon and I. Although i have heard rumors that he likes me.

"Hey Dickwad." I said to Brandon Playfully.

"Hey Loser,"

"How was English class with uh, Mr. Dicks?" He fully knowing what had happened.

"Holy shit that class was hell, i got damn detention." i pouted, putting my legs in his lap and leaning on Layla.

"Hey stell, don't forget to bring Popcorn tomorrow." Musa said Flipping her long midnight blue hair behind her so it wasn't in rivens face.

"Aye aye, captain." i said and saluted. **(again sorry for using one of ur ideas again mina!)**

All of a sudden the ground started shaking.

"Ahhhhhh! What the hell?!" i screamed. All of a sudden it stated shaking more and more.

"EARTHQUAKE! STUDENTS GET UNDER THE LUNCH TABLE!" One of the teachers said.

"Nooo really?! Im just gonna run outside and talk to some bushed. Thanks for stating the obvious teach!" Musa yelled from under the table. I was the last on to get under the table, and there was no room.

"Aww come on what the hell!?" I yelled as one of bricks fell from the roof and almost hit me, but i was moved out of the way.

"Stella!" i heard Brandon say as he tackled me lightly and took me underneath a abandoned lunch table.

"Thanks" i muttered and then i realized his arm was around my waist. I didn't complain though, it felt right. It lasted for about 1 minute longer and the stopped.

"Alright Students! were going to dismiss you early, to see if your familys and homes are ok!" A teacher yelled.

"Thank you Jesus!" Musa yelled fist pumping the air. We all laughed and the girls decided that they would come with me to my house.

"See ya dude, Text me later if everythings alright." i said to Brandon as he saluted as a sign of he will. When i got to my fairly large house i saw that half of it was on fire.

"Aww fuck! Musa call 911! i have to see if my dads okay!" i yelled running inside the house.

"Dad!?" i yelled but know one answered. No this is not gonna happen again, i already lost my mom to a fire its not gonna happen with my dad! I found my dad packing a whole bunch of things in his room. The other side of the house was burning and it was slowly making its way over to our side.

"Stella! Go pack a whole bunch of things you will need! Hurry up!" He yelled as i ran into my room and packed irreplaceable stuff like pictures jewelry my laptop, chargers, and clothes. I packed a couple of other things. I grabbed my Two large suit cases and followed my dad down the stairs.

We got out of the house as soon as it fell to ashes. And that's when i started crying and my dad hugged me.

"Shh, its gonna be alright stella. I promise." He soothed me. After a while i stopped crying.

"Stella you know you can always stay at my house!" Bloom said.

"I know, thanks B." i said standing up and brushing myself off.

"Mine too!" Musa said hugging me and everyone joined in.

"Radius is that you?" i heard a voice say.

* * *

**A/N oooo! cliffy! sorry if this chapter seems rushed but im really tired and i wanted to get the first chapter up, also u should check out my other story for the winx club. see ya, stay strong!3**


	2. Meeting the kids

**Stella POV:**

_**"Radius, is that you?" I heard a voice behind me** call._

I looked up to see a tall man about the same age as my dad, with slicked back hair.

"Hey, David." My dad said.

"David this is my daughter, Stella. Stella this is my bestfriend, and the guy I always go on business trips with, David Sheilds." My dad said. Sheilds, hmm, why does that sound so familiar.

"Hello sir, im not trying to be mean or anything, but dad were the hell are we gonna stay?" I said.

"You guys can stay with us for as long as you guys want, I have two younger sons and a wife at home, we have more then enough rooms for you guys to stay in." David said.

"Oh my god, Thank you so much david! How can I ever repay you?" My dad said pulling him into a manly hug.

"Don't worry about it, brother." I guess bestfriends call each other brothers..? We all got in his car and drove to his house. We pulled up to a large gate and David put in the pin in then the gates opened.

"So stella what school do you go to?" David asked.

"Im a junior at Magix High School."

"Oh really? My oldest is a junior there." David said parking. We all got out and a Very pretty lady with long Dirty blonde hair came out.

"Radius! Its so good to see you again! And who may this pretty young lady be?" She asked.

"Laura, this is my daughter, Stella. Stella, This is David's Wife, Laura." My dad said.

"Hello." I said. God this good girl act is really killin' me.

"Hello, I can tell we will get along just fine! I always wanted a daughter that I can shopping with and have girl talk with! Having two boys is quite the handful." She said and I laughed and she joined in. I can actually see us getting along well.

"Ya me too, My mom died when I was 6, and the only girls I really have to talk to are my best friends. And now hopefully I have you!" I said smiling.

"Aww sweetie, of course! This weekend were gonna go shopping!" She said giving me hug. This is totally weird, I fell like ive known her for years.

"Alright, let me show you your room and introduce you to the boys." laura said as we walked inside the house and upstairs.

"This is now your room!" Laura said taking me into This massive room . It had white walls and orange carpet, two orange bean bags infront of the flat screen tv, A desk, white curtains, and a white bed set and pillows with orange polka dots.

"Oh my god." I said. "This is amazing" I said giving her a hug.

"Okay get settled in and ill call you downstairs when its dinner and introduce you to the boys." Laura said then waved and walked off. I went to one of the big walls of my room and hung up band posters like, 'Sleeping with Sirens' 'Asking Alexandria' 'Bring me the Horizan' and 'I See Stars.' God its so fun living in a big house like this. This is even considered a House, more like a mansion. My old house big and were rich too its just we don't have as much money as them.

I just finished the phone call with the girls, telling them where I live now, and what it looks like and yada yada, when I was called down for dinner.

"Stella id like you to meet D-

"Davy?!" I questioned.

"Stella? Gross."

"Stella? Stella!"

"Brandon?"

"Oh so im guessing you guys know each other.

"Ya I know that jerk." I said smiling at pointing at Brandon. Now I know why shields sounded so familiar. But AHHHH! im living with Brandon now! AHHH! Okay breath Stella, breathe.

"And I also know brandons younger brother, who happens to be that little snot." I said ruffling davy's hair. His real name is David Jr. but we call him davy.

"Eww gross, don't touch me ya dumb nitwit." Davy said.

"Yup still a smart ass just like his brother." I said sitting down next to laura. My dad glared at me.

"Oops, sorry for saying fowl language." I said blushing.

"Oh no, its fine Brandon does occasionally but I totally agree with you on that statement!" Laura said and we High - fived.

"Mom!" They both said.

"Hey! I finally have a girl in the house that I can talk to, so hush it" She said. Wow I really like this lady.

"Thanks for dinner again!" I called as I ran upstairs.

"Welcome!" Laura called. I walked inside my room and called Musa.

"Ohmygodmusa!musa!" I yelled into the phone.

"Okay Okay, Calm down stell. I cant understand what your saying, And I know were not _that_ stupid." Musa said and we laughed.

"Oh my fucking god! Guess who im living with!" I said.

"Brad pit!" She said and we laughed again.

"I wish muse, I wish. But I live with Brandon!"

"Holy fucking shit! know way!"

"Yes way!"

"ahhhh!"

"I know that's what I was like!"

"But if you live Brandon then that means you live with-"

"Davy, ya I know, I don't know how im gonna survive with that little snot. But their mom is so cool and she really likes me."

"Well that's great. Hold up, stell."

"M'kay" I said as she left then returned.

"Dad say I gotta go'

"Alright see ya."

"Peace" she said and I hung up. I decided to take a shower.

After I got out I put my hair in a high ponytail, and I put on some short shorts that were hot pink, and a half shirt that was white and said 'do i look like i care?' in pink.

I decided that i should go bug Brandon. I knocked on his door witch was directly across from mine. He opened his door and smiled a bit.

He opened his wider and gestured for me to come in. I walked in and plopped down on his bed and laying on my back. He shut the door, went over to his desk and sat down.

"Why are you always studying? Nerd." I said.

"Why aren't you studying? Loser. Unlike you I like having a C average." He smirked.

"Oh ha ha ha, smartass." I said smiling as I glanced up and saw him staring at my exposed stomach and my belly button ring. I sat up and layed down on my stomach and looked at him. All of a sudden his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, I followed his stare and looked at my shirt wich was lowcut and exposing a lot , i mean a lot of cleavage. I smirked and decided to have fun with this. I layed on my back and faced him, still exposing my cleavage.

"Whatcha staring at, Brand?" i smirked.

His mouth watered. "uhhh... uhh.. umm.. you- i mean i was reading your shirt? Ya reading your shirt." Brandon stuttered.

"Oh, okay." i smirked. Brandon caught my smirk he knew what i was doing. _God shes beautiful, to bad i don't have the nerve to ask her out. But two can play at this game. _Brandon thought to himself.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Brandon said as he pulled off his shirt. My jaw dropped. He totally has an 8 pack! Holy fucking shit! Holy fucking shit! God he is so damn hot!

"Just.. Just, you." i said then covered my mouth and he smirked. "I meant your body." "wait no! ugh!" i said as my cheeks flushed red. Little did we know laura was listening to the convo and she smirked._ those two are totally gonna get together, and ill make sure of it._ She thought to herself as she went downstairs.

Brandon started getting closer to me.

"Ughh.. uhhhmm.. Brandon what are you doing?" I said as my cheeks flushed a deeper red.

"Aww come on Stella, I know you have liked me since the 5th grade." He said as are faces were inches from each other.

"I know what you want me to do." He said as his lips slightly brushed against mine. I closed my eyes waiting for it to come, but it never did.

"Ha, you really thought i was gonna kiss you, Stupid." Brandon said. I slightly felt tears in my eyes as i got up and ran/sprint into my room and shut the door.

"Aww, come on stell i didn't mean it." he said from the other side of the door. I refused to let the tears fall over some jerk.

"Go fuck yourself, smartass." i yelled from the other side. I turned over, turned out my lamp, and fell asleep.


	3. are you for real?

**Stella POV:**

"No way. Brandon stop joking around! I hate it when you do this to me!" I yelled at him.

"Stella im not joking, Im in love with you. I have been since the fucking 5th grade." Brandon yelled back.

We were currently out in the main lobby at school while everyone else was in the cafeteria. Beings the Juniors and Seniors have the same lunch, Scott McCall asked me out on a date. He is the hottest senior in this school, but Brandon didn't stick around long enough for me to deny him.

"This is not fucking real, someone needs to pinch me." I said smiling and he smiled back.

"Or I can do something better then pinching you."

"And what may that be?"

"This" Brandon said and he kissed me.

"Wooow." I said as we broke apart.

"Oh, I know. Im such a good kisser." He said.

"Smartass." I mumbled and walked back into the cafeteria.

"So does this mean were together?" Brandon asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Hmm, I don't know. My boyfriend probably wont like that idea so much." I said.

"Woah, you have a boyfriend!?"

"Yeap, it you silly." I said as we made are way back to the table.

"You con't do that to me." Brandon said as we sat down. I just laughed.

**Time skip to 3 weeks later and back at lunch again and this mean they have been together for 4 weeks now.~**

"Hey why don't you say we ditch this place?" Musa asked.

"Im down." I said.

"Gotta love bad girls." Brandon said and riven nodded in agreement.

I kissed Brandon and we got up.

"Lets all meet at the beach at 3 and then we can go to one of the partys on there tonight." Bloom said.

"M'kay." I said grabbing Brandon's hand and walking to his car. Its 12 now so we got some time.

"Ahh!" I said as Brandon scoped me up into his arms and carried me to his car and I laughed. Once we got to his car, he sat me on the hood.

"Im sooo glad were together now." Brandon said as he leaned his forehead against mine. I laughed again and smiled. I leaned forward and are lips connected. Beings that im 5'7 and Brandon is 6'3, me being up higher makes us equal height.

The kiss lasted longer then I expected and I started to play with Brandon's hair. He moaned and pulled me closer and I moaned.

"Hey! Stop Making out and go home. Damn teenagers!" Riven yelled out his SUV's window with Musa in the passenger seat.

"Oh like you guys don't do it all the time!" I yelled back and stuck my tongue out, he laughed and stuck his tongue out at me and pulled out of the schools parking lot.

I kissed him again then jumped off the hood of the car. He opened the car door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I said as he shut my door and walked over to his side.

"I try." He said and we laughed. We got home and Brandon gave me a piggy back ride inside to see davy and Laura.

"What are you guys doing here?" Laura asked.

"Musa and Stella made us ditch early, and were gonna go to the beach later. And we will probably stay at Riv's place so don't wait up." Brandon said.

"Hey! I would totally object to that, but it is true so I con't." I said jumping off Brandon's back.

"Haha. Loser." Brandon said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"A very hot loser." I corrected wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Damn right." he said and we kissed.

"Ehm! There are kids in the room!" davy shouted.

"Oh leave them alone! I think there cute together." Laura said drying off the dishes and putting them away.

"What are you doing home early anyhow, you little snot." I said ruffling his hair.

"First, Gross! Second, Don't touch me. Third, I got an early dismissal because I had a doctors appointment."

"Should've took him back." I mumbled to laura.

"I know!" She mumbled back.

"Hey!" Davy yelled.

"Sorry dav, ill take her upstairs!" Brandon yelled as he scooped me up and ran up the stairs.

"Ahhh Brandon put me down!" I laughed.

"Okay here you go babes." He said and put me down.

"What are we gonna do to kill time?" He asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." I said and jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and entangled my fingers in his hair.

"Nice idea." He smiled and we kissed. He put his hands on my butt to hold me up. We went into his room and he shut the door and locked it. He threw me down on his bed in a playful manner and I laughed. He climbed on top of me and we started to kiss again.

"Ahhh!" I moaned as he kissed my neck. I pushed him off sat up and took off my shirt to reveal my black lacey bra. Im being bold for once, who gives?

"Something wrong?" I asked and blushed a bit at the way he was looking at me.

"Not. At. All." He smiled and he pushed me back down, and continued kissing.

He kept going lower and lower until he reached the end of my chest.

"By the way, im totally digging the black on you. Totally hot." He said and I blushed. He kissed his way back up and nipped my collarbone.

"Ahhhh! Brandon!" I moaned as he kissed my neck, and left a hickey. That's when it happened... Brandon has a boner! From me moaning! Omfg! Holy shit!

He wrapped one arm around my bare waist and pulled me down some more so our waist would line up together. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sorta thrusted forward.

I moaned.

I flipped us over and started kissing his neck, leaving a mark behind.

"Ahh, Stella!" Brandon moaned putting his hands on my waist.

'Knock knock knock'

"Ahhg, What the fuck." Brandon groaned and I laughed putting my shirt back on.

"What!?" Brandon yelled.

"Mom said and I quote, 'Go tell your Brother and Stella that Musa called and said to get your asses to the beach because their getting ready to leave.'" Davy said.

"Okay thanks." Brandon said.

"Hey davy, nice cussing!" I yelled and Brandon laughed.

"Babe, he is 8." Brandon said.

"I know." I said and got up and went to my room to get dressed. I put on my Black Bikini that had Orange stringy things hang down on each side of the bathing suit, and for the top there was and orange bow tied connecting the two black 'boobie cup holders', as I like to call them together.

"Damnnnn." Brandon said walking up behind me.

"Thank you, and how did you get in here? my door is locked." I asked slipping on a pair of black shorts.

"Secret Door." Brandon said simply and sat on my bed and watched me get ready. I looked over into that direction and indeed the secret door was open and I could see his room.

I put my hair in a high ponytail and I didn't bother putting on a shirt, I had my bikini top on. I slid on my flip flops and grabbed a towel. I put on my sunglasses which were black and the lens were square shaped like.

We walked outside and got into my orange convertible and I put the top down.

"about time you guys got here!" Stella said. "well sorry, sunshine over her had to take an hour." Brandon said and I slapped him on his head.

"whatever, lets just get into the water!" Layla said


	4. beach partaay

**Brandon POV:**

"Damn bro, Stella has a nice ass." Nabu said patting me on the back.

"I know bro, to bad you con't have it." I said and he laughed.

"Aaww, it poor little Brandon scared to get in the water?" Stella asked.

"Hell No." I said diving into the ocean and grabbing Stella's leg from under the water.

"Ahh! Help! Im being kidnapped by a very sexy kidnapper!" Stella yelled towards musa who just laughed.

"So you think im sexy, eh?" I said as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Beings that the water is covering our lower half's, I thrusted forward.

"MMmmm.." Stella moaned and she put her lips to my ear and nipped it.

"No, I said that your _very _sexy." She whispered seductively into my ear and I grabbed her ass.

"Feisty much?" She said smiling and swam away.

How did I get this lucky?

**Stella POV:**

"Hey girls, wanna go get some tan on?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah." I said as all the girls and I left the guys in the water and went up on the beach and put our towels down on the sand.

I laid down on my back and put my sunglasses back on. About 10 minuets later a person slid their way up my body, wrapped their arms around my waist, and laid there head on my chest. Brandon.

"Your messing up my tan babe." I smiled looking at him, he just smirked and continued laying on me and I played with his hair.

"Hey guys, its sun set. Lets head to the party." Musa said pointing to a large beach house that had a lot of people in it. All the girls put there shorts on and we left our bikini tops on, after all were at a beach party.

"Alright guys, we can go our separate ways, meet me back at my SUV at 12. You guys are staying at my place tonight right?" Riven asked and we all nodded. Nabu and Layla went with krystal and her boyfriend, max. Musa Tec, Riven, and Timmy went to go who knows were.

"Come on bloomy." I said as bloom linked arms with me and we went to the bar. Ahhh, finally some sister time. (were not really sisters though.)

"Yea, well have 2 dirty martini's please." Bloom said as we sat down on the bar stools.

"So how is your relationship of 3 months,..?" Bloom started and I nodded.

"Going with Brandon?" she finished.

"Good really good actually. I think we might take it to the next level soon." I smiled.

"Oooooh!" Bloom said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hahaha!" We laughed.

"Here are two _Dirty_ martinis, for two very _dirty_ girls." The guy winked. Bloom and I looked at each other.

"Okay _Jared,_" I began looking at his name tag.

"#1, we both have boyfriends that will kick your ass." I said then winked at bloom telling her to go.

"And #2, worst pick up line ever. That was so, sooo..." Bloom said.

"Gross." We said at the same time on purpose.

"Oh, feisty I like that." He said leaning across the counter. Suddenly a tall tan figure with blonde hair appeared.

"Apparently this kid doesn't get the memo, Back off dude. Scram." The figure said.

Jared scoffed and walked off, Bloom and I both looked up at the tall figure.

"Roy!" We both said.

"When did you get back?" Bloom asked excitedly.

"Yesterday." He replied giving us hugs.

"Oh my gosh! Are you coming to magix high school?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well we gotta catch you up on the 411 buddy." I said.

"Take a seat." Bloom said pulling a stool in the middle of us. Roy is apart of our group but he left here, which is Australia, to go to the united states with his mum.

"Brandon and Stella are dating." Bloom said.

"Really? Bout time. I thought I would never see the day, he finally grew a pair!" Roy said and we laughed. We chatted some more.

"Hey have you seen the guys anywhere, I really need to catch up with them because there best buds. And I haven't seen Nabu in forever! Plus Riven!" Roy exclaimed making us laugh.

"Well the rest of the girls are on the dance, andddddddd... the guys are over there." Bloom said pointing in the direction.

"Thanks, see ya later." He said and walked off to talk to the guys. To bad he doesn't have a girlfriend he's to engaged with his friends (us) and Soccer. (That's football here in Australia).

"Ahh, I miss this sister time Stella." Bloom said and I took a sip of her margarita.

"Hey!" She said and we laughed.

"I miss em' too." I said and she took a sip of mine.

"Okay sunday is sister day okay?" I asked being that today is Friday.

"yeaup, sounds good to me."

"I like yours better then mine." Bloom said referring to the margaritas.

"Diddo that." I said.

"Whats your?" I asked.

"Strawberry." she said.

"Oph, cherrys better!" I said and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey guys, come dance with us." Musa yelled two us.

"Shall we?" I asked in a gentelmany voice holding out my arm.

"We shall." She said in the same voice and we linked arm, and laughed.

We made our ways to the dance floor

_**"I got the moves like jagger, I got moves like jagger. I don't need to try and control you, look in my eyes and I own you with the moves like jagger. I got the moves like jagger, I got the moves, like jagger."**_

The song played and we danced to it.


	5. I love you

**A/N: hey guys im back and for that holly chick that reviewed im not copying anyones stories, in like the first 2 chapters I used some of mina's ideas but I also put and A/N where they were in the story. I feel like I just need to let you guys know something, my stories come from my brain straight to my laptop appoximently late at night or early in the morning. But for all my fans, your the best, I love you guy3 Stay awesome~ Alex**

* * *

**Brandon POV:**

I was walking into school Monday morning, excited to see my babe cause I haven't seen her for awhile. Ya I know what your thinking, you guys live together, con't you see eachother everyday? Well no we haven't because she spent the weekend at Musa's House and last week we were studying with our friends for Mid-terms **(God I hate mid-terms, any body else with me?)**

I walked up to my locker and got my books out.

"Hey bro." Helia said walking up.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I said and man hugged.

"You know the usual." He said and we started walking towards the girls lockers.

"Hey baby." I greeted and gave her a hug.

"Ah! Hey babe. Con't even drop by your girlfriends room and say hi to her? I thought you were mad at me." She stated and I pulled her into a kiss.

"How could ever be mad at that beautiful face?" I said and kissed her nose and she scrunched her face up and laughed.

"Come on guys, were gonna be late to chemistry. You know we gotta keep our A+ average." Musa joked and Stella bursted out laughing.

"Good... God one.. mu, muse." Stella said still laughing. I wrapped an arm around her waist and Musa, Riven, Bloom and Sky walked to chemistry. Tecna and Timmy took this senior math extra class. Who in the right name would wanna do that? I mean like im smart, but I don't enjoy it. Wow tough life. **(its a joke)**

"Actually focus on chemistry this time alright, babe?" I asked referring to what happened last time.

"Aye aye, Captain Sexy." She saluted and I kissed her.

"No PDA in this class room Mr. Sheilds, Ms. Solaria." Mr. Marcus said.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too." She whispered back and I walked away to go sit with my chemistry partner 3 rows behind Stella which was the last row. Stella and I got lucky this year cause she got paired up with Musa and Bloom and I got paired up with Sky and Riven.

"Bro, are you whipped?" Riven joked when I sat down and sky did the whip hand gesture and made the sound 'woocha'. I guess that was supposed to sound like a whip?

"No, just because im in love with someone doesn't mean im whipped." I gestured to sky and he did the whip thing again. We all laughed and paid attention.

"All right class take your** (whenever I put 'whatever' pretend its like a green or blue or red colored liquid) **whatever and mix it with salt." Mr. Marcus said and sat down at his desk.

I looked over at the girls to see bloom on her phone and Musa and Stella sleeping.

"Wow, our girls are good listeners eh?" Riven joked looking at them.

"To us they are." Sky joked and we all laughed.

"Ms. Solaria, Ms. Melody, I believe you didn't get much sleep last night?" Mr. Marcus said as they sat up.

"Oh no, we did. Its just that your class is boring." Stella said simply and everyone started laughing.

"QUIET!" He screamed causing me to laugh. Ahh same old Stella, never gets old.

About like 20 minuets later the bell rang.

"Finally! I thought I was about to _die_." Bloom said as sky grabbed her hand.

"I couldn't let that happen now could I?" Sky said and the kissed which turned into making out.

"Um hello? Your not supposed to be making out in the hall way, slut." This bitch Mitzi said.

"Ha ha, your very funny." Stella said sarcastically.

"You were joking right? The only slut I see here is you. Your practically showing the whole school your bra and underwear. You have rips and tears all over so I suggest you should go shopping for some new clothes." Stella said and winked at her.

"And just cause we have boyfriends don't mean you gotta hate, Bitch." Stella finished walking away holding up the middle finger.

"Thanks stell." Bloom said and they hugged.

"That was great!" Musa said and they high fived. We stopped at the girls lockers to get Tecna and Timmy and new books because we all have the next class together. We were still waiting on Tecna and Timmy.

"Nice job babe. Looks like you are a nice person after all." I joked and hugged her from behind.

"Oh ha ha, _very_ funny." She said and leaned up. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright you guys can stop making out were here now." Tecna said walking over to us and holding hands with Timmy and flora and helia walked over to us too, they just came from English.

"Why does every time I kiss my boyfriend have to be making out? It was an innocent kiss." Stella said and we all laughed.

"Hey im being serious, stop laughing." She said playfully punching sky on the arm.

"You may think your innocent, but I've proven you, guilty" I whispered in her ear and winked and she smiled.

"I think the jury said the same thing about you too." She joked back and we kissed. We were behind everybody so that's why we didn't get caught. I grabbed her waist and held onto it as we walked to math class. Tecna and Timmy were still required to take grade level math. Once we got there, Stella put her books on the desk next to Bloom's and I sat behind her. She got up from her desk and came and sat on my lap, we have 7 minuets till class starts.

"Why didn't you come see me this weekend?" I asked as she put her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Because I was at musa's and I texted you but you never replied." She said putting on her 'duh' face.

"Well im sorry, princess." I said rubbing a hand up and down her thigh and she laid her head on my shoulder. Beings we sat in the back row and in the corner no one could really see us.

Stella started kissing my neck and it felt like heaven.

"Stellllaaaaa." I moaned.

"Not hereeee. Were in schoooool." I moaned and she groaned.

"Whatever." She said and I pulled her into a kiss.

"Class into you seat!" Ms. Griselda yelled. Stella didn't move.

"Ms. Stella," Ms. Griselda began.

"1/2 and 1/2 make a whole, such as you and that desk make a whole, so I suggest you should move off of Mr. Sheilds." She finished and Stella groaned.

"Congratulations! You succeed in first grade math!" She said sarcastically and sat in the desk in front off me. Everyone laughed and listened to the teacher.

"Alright for today just solve the problem on the bored and then your free to study and talk quietly for the rest of the period." She said.

"Thanks Ms. Griselda, see I knew you weren't always a -" Musa was cut off.

"She meant she never knew you were so nice. So get back to work." Bloom said and Stella laughed.

The problem was 10+3x26/1+2=?

Easy, 340.

Everyone finished and we all moved to a large table that was in the back of the class room because they sometime hold meeting in here.

Everyone came over and stella sat on my lap.

"So whats the plan for this weekend?" Flora asked.

"I don't know, but im booked for Friday night." Stella said and winked at me. I smiled.

"All right well ill text you guys on Saturday to plan what were gonna do." Bloom said as the bell rang.

We all got our food except for stella, I was the first one back at the table so I decided to ask her why.

"Whats wrong babe? Why didn't you get any food?" I asked pulling her into my lap.

"Yesterday morning I was getting cereal for breakfast and that little demon brother of yours, tricked me into drinking expired milk. My stomach has been hurting ever since." She said putting her head in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Want me to take you to the doctors?" I asked.

"No, laura took me yesterday cause she got really worried and I wouldn't calm her down unless I went. He said that my stomach will hurt for a few days and then it will go away. And he also said ill be more tired" she said simply putting her hand to my neck and started rubbing it with her fingers.

"How about we skip the rest of the day, and go home? Mom wont care." I said after I saw her yawn.

"No, you need to stay here and practice for mid terms, I don't wanna be the reason you fail your junior year of high school." She said and kissed my cheek. "But that's really sweet." She smiled and kissed me.

"Bullshit, I have an A+ in every class and I already know everything and the teachers love me. Lets go." I said standing up and pulling her up too.

"Text me later, Stell." Bloom said.

"Sure thing."

"Sky, can you cover for us?" I questioned and sky nodded.

"Sure thing, man. Text me later." Sky said and Brandon nodded as we left.

"See, I told you that man is whipped." Riven said and sky did the whip thing again and everyone laughed.

"Leave e'm alone riv, he is in love." Flora said and playfully punched him on the arm.

"This is why I love you." Stella said as we got into my car and drove home. Luckily my mom was out running errands. We walked up stairs and into my room.

"Go get some comfortable clothes on and we can watch a movie." I said setting my book bag down.

"I love you." She said and gave me a kiss.

"I love you more." I said.

"Impossible." She smiled and I smiled back as she went into the other room. Thank you god for this awesome life! Woah, calm down there buddy.

I sheaded my shirt and pants and put on basketball shorts, I kept my body shirt less.

Stella came back into my room. She took her hair out of its pony tail and she was wearing my green and black plaid pajama pants, and a white tank top.

We climbed into my bed and I turned on the movie. She had her arm around my waist and her head on my chest. I had both my arms wrapped around her and we both fell asleep, happy.

* * *

**A/N: How'd I do?**


	6. Someone that your with

**Brandon POV:**

I was woken up by the smell of food. Burning. I slowly slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Stella up, and ran downstairs.

"Shit!" I heard my mom yell.

"Ma, what the hell are you doing?" I asked putting on my shirt and walked into the kitchen to see davy doing homework, and my mom pulling a burnt meatloaf out of the oven.

"Well your father and radius have left to go on that long business trip that we've discussed, and he normally helps." She said holding up the burnt meat loaf.

"I'll just order pizza, dads not here so we can." I smiled and she laughed and nodded.

"Yes thanks Brandon!" Davy shouted.

"Where is Stella?" Mom asked.

"She is sleeping, I heard about what happened with the milk." I said and glared at davy.

"Yeah, I know. I told him that he cant watch T.V for the rest of the week." Mom said, and I smiled.

"Im gonna go wake her, and see if she wants some pizza." I said jogging up the stairs.

"Okay, ill call it in." My mom yelled and I gave her a thumbs up.

I walked into my room to see Stella still sleeping, and clutching my blanket. I smiled and laid on her.

"Uhhh, what are you doing babe?" Stella groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Well mom burned dinner, so we called in pizza, so I was wondering if you were going to eat or not." I said, laying my head on her chest.

"I think im going to pass, ill eat something at school tomorrow." She said playing with my hair, I love the feeling, it feels like a great massage.

"You promise, babe? I don't want you starving yourself or anything." I said, lifting my head up, and looking at her in the eyes.

"Promise, now lets go, I just heard the door bell ring." She said and we stood up. I lifted her up and spun her around, she laughed and then we leaned in, and kissed.

I set her down and we walked down the stairs. My mom paid the delivery guy, and Stella put her hair up into a ponytail and walked into the living room.

"Brandon, im going to the store. Make sure your brother doesn't watch T.V and save me some pizza." My mom said walking out the door with a piece of pizza in her mouth and I laughed.

I walked into the living room to see Stella sitting on the floor, doing homework.

"Babe, you okay?" I questioned as I walked infront of her. She stood up and nodded, she started to walk away but I pulled her back.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking." I said as I started tickling her and she laughed.

"Okay... Okay... im sorry!" She said gasping for breath, and I smiled. I let go of her and she jumped into my arms, and made us fall on the couch. We laughed, and she leaned down and kissed me.

She knotted her fingers in my hair, and I put my hands on her butt. Hey! Im not a perv, im her boyfriend. She pulled away and kissed me on the cheek, and got up. I walked into the kitchen after her and grabbed a piece of pizza, and sitting next to davy.

"Hey!" Davy shouted as Stella took a piece of his pepperoni.

"You were gonna eat it?" She questioned, smiling.

"Of course I was!" He yelled again.

"Oh well." She said grabbing a drink and walking back into the living room.

"Your girlfriend, is a bully." Davy said to me, and I laughed.

"Says the one, who told me to drink expired milk!" She yelled from the living room.

"Not my fault you were being stupid!"

"Shut it, you little snot!" She yelled back and he continued eating his pizza.

"Will you guys ever get along?" I said.

"No, never." Davy replied.

"Well you guys will have to, someday." I said back.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because someday I wanna marry Stella, and have kids." I said.

"Eww." He replied and finished his pizza. Little did they know, a certain blonde haired girl was listening.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock, then my phone beeped.

_From: Rivenator _

_Dude, hurry up. The guys and I will be at your house in 5._

"Shit!" I said getting up and brushing my teeth and hair. I quickly ran out of my bathroom and put on a green V-neck shirt, with khaki colored cargo shorts, and black converse high tops.

"_Beep beep!"_

I heard Riven's car horn, I grabbed my book bag and phone and ran downstairs.

"Bye, mom. I love you!' I yelled as I ran past her then ran back.

"Mom, where is Stella?"

"She caught a ride with bloom." I nodded and ran outside.

"Why the hell did you pick everyone up early?" I questioned as I hopped into the passenger seat next to Riven.

"Early? Dude we got 5 minuets to get to school." Helia said from the back seat with sky next to him, Timmy was all the way in the back, Riven has an SUV so that's why we all fit.

I turned on the radio, and Riven's favorite song came on, Someone That Your With by Nickleback. We all sang along and we don't care if were a bunch of guys singing all together in a car, its still manly.

**Riven:" I reside in 209, your in 208. You moved in last Friday night,**

**Me: And I just couldn't wait, so I tried to call across the hall,**

**Sky: To ask you out someday, but a lined formed outside your door, and I was way to late.**

**Helia: Well id rather start things off slow, this whole thing is like some sorta race.**

**Timmy: Instead of winning what I want, im sitting here in second place.**

**Everyone: Because somewhere the one I wanna be with, with's somebody else. **

**Oh God, I wanna be that someone that your with, wanna be that someone that your with.**

**And I can talk about it all day long, till I run out of breath. But I still wanna be that someone that your with, I've gotta be that someone that your with.**

**Riven: And im Paaaaacing by the phone! Cause I hate to be alone! And if your out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss, God I wanna be that someone that your with.**

**Me: Well I hear your favorite songs, you sing along with everyday. **

**Sky: And I borrow things I don't need, for conversation sake.**

**Helia: And last night I heard your key, it hit your lock at 4 am.**

**Timmy: Instead of being out with me, you must be out with him.**

**Everyone: Well id rather start things off slow, this whole thing is like some twisted race, instead of winning what I want, im sitting here in second place!**

**Because somewhere the one I wanna be with, with's somebody else. **

**Oh God, I wanna be that someone that your with, wanna be that someone that your with.**

**And I can talk about it all day long, till I run out of breath. But I still wanna be that someone that your with, I've gotta be that someone that your with. And im Paaaaacing by the phone! Cause I hate to be alone! And if your out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss, God I wanna be that someone that your with.**

**Riven: Well somewhere the one I wanna be with, is with somebody else. Oh God I wanna be that someone that your with.**

**Everyone: And I can talk about it all day long, till I run out of breath. But I still wanna be that someone that your with, I've gotta be that someone that your with. And im Paaaaacing by the phone! Cause I hate to be alone! And if your out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss, God I wanna be that**

**I wanna be that someone that**

**Someone that**

**I've got to be that someone that your with!"**

We pulled into the parking lot and joked around a bit. We walked inside the school to see all the girls standing by there lockers laughing.

"Oh look, here they come!" Flora whispered but we still heard them.

"Hey guys." Musa said laughing.

"You guys are great singers." Stella said laughing.

"What? How did you here us?" Riven asked, we were all a light shade of pink.

"Sky butt dialed me, and we heard you guys singing." Bloom said and they all laughed.

"But in all seriousness, you guys are actually great singers." Musa said.

"And coming from a singer herself." Tecna said gesturing to Musa.

"Thanks" We all said.

"Man, tell your butt to stop calling bloom." Helia said patting Sky on the shoulder and we all laughed.

"Alright, lets get to English" Timmy said.

"Hey babe." Stella said walking up to me.

"Hey you, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Cause bloom texted me and said she and the girls were coming to get me, and she also said the guys were gonna get you." She smiled.

"And you have to sing me that song again." She whispered in my ear, kissed my cheek, and caught up with the rest of the group.

Turns out, I am that someone that she's with.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, how was it?**


	7. Suspended

**Brandon POV: **

We were in English class and it was boring, 30 more minuets of this torture.

"Psst!" I heard and turned around. It was Mitzi, greaaat. I turned my head pack around, and a paper flew on my desk. I opened it and it read:

_'Call me, 304-227-1879 (;' ~mitzi_

I wrote back:

_'Call me 1-800-Not-Gonna-Happen ~sincerely, Not interested.'_

I threw the note back to her and Helia and I laughed at her reaction. I looked at the clock again, 10 minuets. Damn that was fast.

"Brandon, Why aren't you paying attention?" The teacher asked, slamming her ruler on my desk.

"I was two busy looking at the clock." I replied simply.

"Why were you paying attention to the clock, Mr. Shields?"

"Because, I wanted to see how much time is left? I thought that's what the clock was for..." I said and the guys laughed. I wish Stella was here, too bad she is in the lower English class.

"Pay attention!" She yelled and hit my desk with her ruler. I sighed and laid my head on my hand. A couple minuets later the bell rang.

"Thank Jesus!" Riven yelled and ran out the class room. I laughed and Helia, Sky, Timmy and I walked out in the hall, got Riven, and walked to the girls lockers.

"Hey babe." I said walking over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey baby." She said giving me a kiss on the nose, and looking back down at her phone.

"Mitzi is such a bitch!" Stella said.

"What happened?" I asked still hugging her from behind.

"She tweeted that Stella stole her man." Bloom said.

"Psh, her man. She is so oblivious to the fact that im the one who kisses him." Stella scoffed at I smiled, she looks so hot when she's mad. I kissed her on her cheek and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Oblivious? Nice vocab!" Musa said and they high fived, and laughed.

"About time that teacher taught something." Tecna said and laughed.

"I personally think he should be promoted. Im not even in his class and im his favorite student." Flora said.

"Your mine too." Helia whispered in her ear and she blushed. Helia looked up at me and I winked and he smirked.

"Guys we better get to lunch before all the food is taken." Musa said and we walked to the lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria and Stella sat at the table outside, I quickly got my food and walked outside and walked infront of her.

"Babe, you promised you would eat something." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know, I just don't feel like being around Mitzi, I hate being the center of attention. Especially when she is calling me a whore and saying that I stole you from her." She said and looked away. I grabbed her chin lightly and turned her face to me.

"You didn't steal me from anyone, the only thing you stole was my heart. Which I con't get back, and in in the hands of you, I don't want it back. Its forever yours." I said and smiled as I saw a faint blush on her beautiful face.

"Cheesey but sweet." She said and kissed me. About 4 minuets later we pulled away and the gang came back out.

"Come on Stell, the girls and I waited so we can get our food together, I know you didn't want to go in there alone with the biotch." Bloom smiled and Stella smiled back. They got up and walked inside. I watched her walk away, god those hips.

**Stella POV: **

The girls and I walked into the cafeteria only to be stopped by Mitzi and her two friends. Let me get something straight, Mitzi and her two skanks have hated us since 8th grade because my girls and I have always been popular. Same goes with the guys, Jared, Mitzi's boyfriend, and his clan of friends have always hated the guys cause they are popular. Brandon really despises him.

"Hey bitches, still stealing my man Stella?" Mitzi said.

"Okay number 1 Brandon is my boyfriend and he doesn't like your skank ass, and 2, I thought Jared was your man." I smirked and she looked shocked.

"Whatever, all you guys are is a music loving freak, skank ass nature freak, technology whore, a red head slut, and a blonde Bimbo." She said and I was fuming.

"You did not just call my friends those names you fucking whore! Your the one who is cheating on your guy with multiple people! Musa is an amazing artist, Flora is awesome with nature, Tecna is really smart, Bloom is no where near a slut and I am certainly not a bimbo, you crazy ass whore!" I yelled and punched her, she fell on the ground and I slapped her. I was gonna do more but bloom pulled me back.

"Stella you stood up for us, and punched her. I think you dont need to do anymore." Bloom smiled and I laughed.

"Mrs. Solaria! Mrs. McGrad! Principles office, right now!" Mrs. Griselda yelled. Mitzi got up off the ground and tried to trip me, I laughed and tripped her. We walked to the principles office.

"Mrs. Solaria I believe you made the first hit, so you are suspended for 1 week, this will not count against you and I will not put this on your files." Mrs. Faragonda said and I nodded, hey at least it doesn't go on my files.

"Mrs. Mcgrad, I am putting this on your file because what you said was uncalled for, very rude, and not appropriate. You are suspended for two weeks." Mrs. F finished and she huffed and walked out.

"Laterz, Mrs. F" I said and walked out of the room. I told all the girls what happened and left, they said they would tell the guys. I walked outside to my red convertible and Brandon ran out.

"Babe! Wait up!" He yelled and walked over to me. I threw my book bag into the passenger seat and turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You weren't gonna say goodbye?" He smiled and I smiled a bit.

"Im sorry, im just really pissed off. She had no right to say that! I mean like it wouldn't matter if she was just talking about me but about my friends that I have known for years too. That's just really fucking low." I said and Brandon nodded.

"I agree," Brandon said blushing a bit. I wonder why he is blushing.

"Im sorry I just dont know what to say." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Apology accepted." I smiled and kissed him.

"Now get back inside, before your late to class." I said.

"See ya at home." I smiled and walked on the other side of my car.

"I love you!" He called from the steps.

"Love you too." I yelled back and drove off. Once I got home, I explained everything to Laura and she was totally fine with it, she actually said she was proud of me for sticking up for my friends and that my mother would be proud.

I walked upstairs and put my bikini on, I walked downstairs and out the door into the back yard to go swimming in our pool. Summer isn't gonna be here forever.

I left my hair out and let in get wet, as I dived off the diving board into the pool.

**A/N: sorry if the chapter was short, but I need reviews! also check out my other stories!(: later mates.**


	8. Brake Up

**Stella POV:**

I dove off the diving board and into the pool, the water was cold at first but I warmed up quickly. I grabbed a single raft from the side and turned Pandora on, on my phone.

First song, If You Cant Hang by Sleeping with Sirens. Ahh this is the suspended life. Too bad I was too relaxed to see that 2 hours flew by and Brandon would be coming home any minute.

**Brandon POV:**

I walked back inside the school, and into the cafeteria, only to be stopped by Jared and his clan.

"Brandon, can you please tell your slut to leave my girl alone?" Jared smirked and I growled.

"Says the guy who just did Jessica in the janitors office." I scoffed and walked off.

"Oh, and if it helps any, your girl is banging Colton." I smiled and walked off.

"I cant believe she got suspended for a week!" Flora said.

"Ah, you should be used to it. She used to get suspended all the time." Musa shrugged. We finished lunch and classes, and I walked outside and jumped into Riven's car. After awhile the car stopped and I saw all the guys staring out the window, all the guys were staring at Stella, who was in a bikini, lying on a raft.

"Gotta go!" I smirked and sped out of the car and into the house. I ran upstairs and put on my swim shorts, and I ran outside very quietly. I walked down into the steps quietly, and slipped into the water.

"Brandon you need to get home already." I heard Stella mumbled to herself and I smiled. I swam under her raft and slowly slid her off of it, until she was in my arms

"Ahh!" She squealed and smiled when she saw me. I smiled as she wrapped her legs around my waist, and put her arms around my neck. "Hey you." She giggled.

"Hey." I said as I leaned forward, and captured her lips.

"Ehm." I heard as I saw Davy and two of his friends in the bathing suits.

"Whats up Booger?" Stella smiled, and davy rolled his eyes.

"Me and my friends would like so go swimming." Davy said, as if it was obvious. Stella groaned and we swam to the stairs, and got out. We dried off a bit then walked upstairs. Stella walked into her room to get changed.

"Ha ha, I miss you too Mr. Too Cool For School Guy." I heard Stella laugh from her room.

"Yeah yeah... Alright... Ya See you Saturday... Love you too, bye!" I heard again and I felt mad for some reason. I slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and walked over to her room.

"Hey Babe." She said as she plopped down on a bean bag. I sat on her bed and faced her. "Who was that you were talking to, on the phone?" I questioned, hiding my anger

"Oh him, his name is Andy. Back on the other side of Gardenia were I used to live, he lived next door to me." Stella said simply.

"How come you said 'I love you too'?" I said showing my anger.

"Brandon, he is just an old friend. Nothing more." She said refusing to make eye contact.

"Stella, don't act like it was nothing! I know Andy is your fucking ex-boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Yeah, So what!? I know you still talk to Diaspro and she is your fucking ex!" She yelled back.

"I haven't talked to Diaspro in months! And im pretty sure I never said I love you!" I shouted.

"Cant you just trust me!?" She shouted.

"I don't know anymore." I said.

"I think we need some space." I said and walked out of the room.

"Brandon! Stop being stupid." She said and walked after me.

**Stella POV:**

"Brandon, stop being stupid." I said and walked after him into his room. He cant actually think that I like Andy!

"Babe, please." I said grabbing his hand.

"Don't call me that." He said and yanked his hand away. Seriously?

"Whatever, your being oblivious to the fact that I love you and im with you! I agree with you, we need some space." I yelled and walked to the door.

"Wait!" He yelled as I reached the door.

"Just give me some time, then we can talk about us." Brandon sighed.

"There is no us." I said and left. If he really loved me he would've trusted me,

**Next morning~**

I just woke up and was now heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, you know the morning routine. I opened my door and my eyes widened at the sight. It was Brandon, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel, just coming out of the bathroom. I was too busy staring, and that caused us to collide.

"Watch it." I seethed, im still pissed off that we broke up because he got jealous and ran to conclusions.

"Wouldn't of happened if you were paying attention." he snapped back.

"I could say the same to you!" I yelled and walked back into my room. After 5 hours, which felt like forever, Gardenia High students were let out of school and I got dressed because im getting ready to meet bloom at Starbucks.

Brandon suddenly came through the front door. He set his phone on the counter, right next to where I was sitting, and ran upstairs. All of sudden his phone buzzed and a message came up on his front screen. It said:

_From: Mitzi _

Weird, why did he have her contact? I unlocked his phone and went to his messages, and clicked on the one from Mitzi.

_Hey Brandon(: I was still wondering if you and the guys were coming to my party tonight. Its okay if the guys cant, I just wanna see you(;_

I decided to have some fun with this.

_Uh, yeah. Whats your address again?_

I typed and she responded almost right away.

_500 apple bomb dr. Be there around 8. See you then(;_

She texted and I quickly wrote the message down in my phone, and erased the text, and put his phone back down. I looked down at the time, 6. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed a number.

**Bold= Bloom **Regular= Stella.

**Hello?**

Hey girl, I got some news.

**Spill.**

Alright, well were gonna crash a party tonight.

**Really? That's great. Who is it?**

Mitzi McGrad.

**Ahh, cant wait**.

I know, this is a great chance

**Operation GBB is now in process.** (GBB: Get Brandon Back)

Call the girls and tell them. You all need to be at my place, tonight, at 7:30

**Roger that**

Brandon quickly came down the stairs.

Shit! Uhhh. Yup gotta go, yup okay. Bye Bloom." I quickly hung up then hurried of the bar stool, only to crash into Brandon.

"God, how clumsy are you gonna be today!?" Brandon yelled and I glared.

"I could say the same for you! I yelled back and stomped up the stairs. I quickly hopped into the shower and put on my dress. My dress went to mid -thigh and it was red with black lace on top. It had a heart shape neck line, and three buttons that went up the chest, like a shirt. And it was tight at the top and fluffy at the bottom.

"Hey Sweetie." Flora said walking into my room with the other girls.

"Hey girls, You look great." I said as I looked at them.

"You do too." Musa said and I finished putting on my make up.

"Alright, lets roll." I said as we all got in my car and drove to the party.


	9. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I've been busy getting ready to get back to school. Yeaup I said that word, School. I really hate school so lets get on with the new and improved chapter 9!**

**Stella POV:**

We walked into the party to find it already booming. For a bitch, she sure can through a good party.

"Hey! Lets go dance." Musa yelled over to me.

"Ya! Forget about Brandon, you can still have fun with or without him!" Bloom yelled too and we went to the dance floor.

**~ I know I know, you wanted the details of the party. But trust me, this will get good. Time skip to the end of the party~**

After awhile the party ended and the girls and I were getting ready to leave. We walked to the front door and I froze in my tracks, Mitzi just leaned up and kissed Brandon.

"Oh," Was all I could get out, and even though were aren't together, I still felt really hurt. I felt the tears pour down my face, and I ran outside to my car, Brandon close behind me.

"Stella please just wait!" Brandon yelled.

"No im not gonna wait! I waited long enough to have you and then when I finally get you, you snapped my heart in half!" I yelled back and I saw Brandon, he looked.. broken. I got in my car and sped back to my house. I got out and ran upstairs, I put on a pair of pajama shorts, and a hoddie, and packed a small bag.

"Honey where are you going?" Laura asked me as I got downstairs.

"Im leaving, not for a long time, ill be back soon." I said wiping a tear away, and walked back outside to my car. I put my bag in my passenger seat and drove, to nowhere.

**Brandon POV:**

"Fuck!" I shouted as I slammed my bedroom door shut. I just got home and found out that Stella left, why the hell did this have to happen? If I didn't get so jealous and angry over that one little thing, she would still be here. Man I hope she doesn't go to see Andy, that guys is bad news.

I picked up my phone and called Stella, and she didn't answer. Im going to look for her tomorrow, I don't care if she wants to see me or not.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing, it wasn't in my room so I looked around. I walked downstairs to see a note on the firge.

_Brandon, _

_Davy and I left for the weekend to go see your dad so you and Stella can think things out._

_Love, Mom_

I put the note on the counter and went to answer my phone

"What the hell do you want?" I growled as I heard no other then Andy talking to me on the phone.

"Hey Brandon, long time no speak." He said.

"Yeah, and I wish it would've stayed that way." I spat.

"Look, the gang and I need you to fight." He said and I laughed. Okay I know what your thinking ,Gang? Well when I was in 8th grade, Andy and I were best friends, and the rebellious kind, We started smoking weed and then we got caught into this gang. Eventually Andy became the leader of it, and he changed. He wasn't my best friends any more, so that's when I met the guys. Now Andy pops out of no where and asked me to fight for his gang.

"Hell no, why would you think id ever do that?" I said and he held his phone up to someone else's ear.

"Brandon? Help me!" I heard a broken cry ring out. Stella.

"Stella? Are you okay? Im so sorry! Andy you better leave her the fuck alone!" I yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it." Andy said and then I heard a slapping sound.

"Ouch!" Stella screamed out in pain.

"Did you just hit her? I swear to god im going to kill you!" I screamed into the phone.

"So, was that enough persuasion for ya?" Andy asked.

"Where are you?" I growled.

"The old hide out." He said and hung up.

* * *

**Stella POV:**

I drove to a hotel farther into the city part.

"Hi, I need a hotel room." I said to the lady at the front desk and she handed me the key, I reached for my wallet and she spoke up.

"Don't worry about the money sweetie, you look like you had a rough day." She smiled and I quickly thanked the elder and went to my room. After I put my bag in my room, I walked across the street to starbucks to get a coffee.

On my way back, I felt like someone was watching me. I brushed it off and then looked at my vibrating phone, Brandon was calling me. I hit ignore and walked inside my hotel room.

I plopped down on my bed and turned off the T.v and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later I was awoken by a cold liquid entering my ankles and wrists. I jumped up and tried to push the stranger away, but I fell to the ground, my body felt numb.

"Shh, it alright." I heard a familiar voice say. Andy.

Suddenly I was thrown into a van, that sped off.

"Wow boss, Looks like Brandon has good taste." A guy said and I tried to stay up, but whatever they drugged me with was too strong. But I heard them say Brandon, Brandon...

I was woken up by a bright light shining in my face. I tried to move but I was on my knees, chained to a pole.

"Wake up sunshine." Andy said.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I spat. He started talking to someone on his phone, then he put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard a voice ask. Brandon.

"Brandon! Help me!" I shouted, a few tears running down my face.

"Stella? Stella!" I heard him shout. I tried to grab the phone and Andy slapped me and yanked the phone away. I sat there and cried out in pain, as Andy left the room. I could fell a bruise coming.

I then started to feel drowsy again, and I was soon consumed with darkness.

"Stella? Stella!" I heard someone yell then shake me. I woke up in Brandon's arms.

"Brandon?" I asked and he leaned down and kissed me, I responded back because I missed him and I still love him.

"What do they want with you?" I asked as I pulled away.

"They want me to fight, one on one. To the death."

* * *

**A/N: OOOHH!**

**Review!**


	10. The Fight

Brandon** POV:**

"Brandon you are not doing that! Your not going to leave me! Please dont leave me." Stella yelled, silently crying.

"You will always have me with you, I love you so much Stella, never forget that." I said and handed her a crystal locket that was in the shape of a heart. Inside it had a picture of her and I and on the other side it had a picture that said I love you.

"Brandon, please don't go!" she cried as they pulled me away from her.

"I love you!" I yelled.

"I love you too!" she sobbed clutching the locket I gave her.

They took me into the place were we were gonna fight, I looked over at my opponent. He was a scrawny gang banger, probably has a gun. I then heard very faint crying and saw Stella. Why the hell would they bring her in here?

I looked at Stella and our eyes locked. "Forever and Always" I mouthed to her and she nodded.

The fight started and I quickly ducked as he threw a punch, I side stepped and punched him in the face and then the stomach. He staggered back and almost fell down. The fight went on like that for awhile and then all of a sudden I heard a loud bang, like a gun shot.

"Brandon!" I heard Stella's peircing scream. I fell to the ground and I felt a very very painful pain, right underneath my abs.

"Brandon! Stay with me!" I heard Stella say and I opened my eyes and saw my head was on her lap.

"The ambulance is on the way, stay with me babe." she cried, my eyes started to close, I felt really, tired. Is this what dying feels like?

"No! Brandon, keep your eyes open!" She yelled and they were closing some more.

"You said you would never leave me! Brandon! I love you!" She said and I felt one of her tears fall on my face. I tasted blood in my mouth, not good.

"Forever and always." I managed to choke out. I slid my thumb over her cheek, wiping a tear away, and then I blacked out.

**Stella POV:**

"No! Brandon open your eyes!" I yelled and shook his head. Then suddenly I was pulled away from him, by the paramedics. We were the only ones here, everyone fled when they heard the gun.

I silently cried as a lady paramedic hugged me and wrapped a blanket around me, She walked my out to a cop car and sat me down in the front. I told the police everything and Brandon was rushed to the hospital.

The police drove me to the hospital and I ran inside, I sat there and cried.

"Stella Solaria." I choked out and the nurses look stunned, I have been sitting here for two days and haven't said anything. The nurses scrambled to go call my family.

"I want to see Brandon Shields." I said and the nurses nodded.

"Stella!" I heard a deep voice yell.

Where is she!?" I heard it yell again. I sprinted to brandons room only to have the doctor stop me.

"You can't go in there right now, if his blood pressure goes any higher he'll go into shock." the doctor said and went to calm him down.

An hour later the doctor told me I could go back. I ran back to his room and opened the door. I look at him and he glared, he probably thought it was going to be another nurse, but when he saw me he smiled, and his heart monitor picked up a few paces.

I blushed and jumped on him, being careful not to hurt him. I leaned up and crashed my lips on his.

"You had me so scared." I said and he smiled.

I told you I would never leave you." he said and I smiled.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him again.

**A/N: Review?**


	11. Your Cheating?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry ii haven't been uploading quickly, my computer is broken. Also if you liked my story 'The high School Life' then can you please check its new update? Thanks:)**

**Brandon POV:**

It had been a week since iv'e been shot and I was currently laying in bed. My dad was still oddly on his business trip. Stella and my mom were out grocery shopping.

I got up off my bed and walked downstairs. I was shirtless at the moment and wearing gray sweats. I don't know why I just told you that, but I felt like you were wondering what I was wearing.

"Were home!" My mom shouted as she walked through the door with Stella trudging behind, her arms filled with groceries.

"Thanks for the help, Melanie!" **(I changed her name) **Stella yelled and set the bags on the table.

"Hey! We agreed that you carry them in, and I put them away!" My mom laughed and I laughed too.

"Hey baby." She said walking over to me, and put her head on my chest, and her arms around my waist. Ever since I have been shot, she always likes listening to the sound of my heart beating.

"Hey." I greeted kissing her.

"How do you feel?" She asked looking up at me, with her big golden eyes.

"Better, a lot better." I said and she smiled.

"Aww! Picture moment!" My mom yelled and took a picture. Stella blushed and I laughed.

"By the way guys, were going out tonight for a family dinner." My mom said and pushed us up the stairs. I laughed and went into my room and took a shower. After I got out I put on a pair of khaki colored skinny jeans, a green V-neck shirt. I walked out into the hallway to see davy.

"Davy!" Stella screeched and ran out of her room. She was wearing an orange shirt that hugged her perfectly and black jeans. She walked over to davy and that's when I realized Davy was wearing one of Stella's bra's.

"Oooh! Looky here! Im Stella!" Davy said twirling around and I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Little shit!" Stella yelled, snatched the bra, then walked back into her room.

"david, why do you have to mess with her like that?" I chuckled. He shrugged.

"I was just wondering around and I saw it lying about." he said, wanting to get away from the conversation. We all went downstairs to see my mom already ready.

"Who's car is that?" I asked looking out the kitchen window. Stella shrugged and my mom had a confused look on her face.

"I don't know." my mom said looking out the window.

"What the hell? W-"

"Im home!" My dad said as he walked through the door. My dad winked at something then closed the door. Also as soon as that happened, The car pulled away.

"Daddy!" Davy yelled and ran to him.

"Hey, dad." I said casually, walking behind Stella and pulling her closer to me. Putting my chin on top of her head in the process.

"Hello Brandon." My dad said.

"Stella." He nodded towards me and she hesitated but put on a fake smile.

"What was that all about?" She whispered.

"I don't know, im pretty sure he is just tired." I whispered back. "

"Hi hun!" My mom said walking up to my dad and my dad put on a fake smile. A very _Fake _smile.

"Uhhh.. Hello." My dad said, not interested. What is up with him? My mom then tried to kiss him, but he moved like he was dodging a punch.

"Im going to wait for Radius to get here, you guys can go ahead." My dad said and walked up the stairs.

"Well... Okay.." My mom whispered quietly, she was really hurt.

"Come on, ma." I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders and she smiled a bit. We drove to the restaurant and told them our name, for the reservation. We walked back to the table to find Radius already there.

"Dad." Stella said happily and gave him a hug.

"Hey, kiddo." He said kissing her head. Glad to see he hasn't changed.

"So where is David?" Radius asked my mom, and she knitted her eyebrows together.

"He is at home, he said he was waiting for you." My mom said, confused.

"David left our business location, 2 weeks ago. He said he was going back home because he missed you guys." Radius finished, a confused look on his face.

"I think we can just order Pizza." Stella said as we all walked back out to the car, and drove home. Once we got there, we noticed the same car, parked in the drive way.

"What the hell?" My mom said as she walked inside the house. We all walked in and she walked upstairs.

"What the fuck david!?" My mom screeched, a disgusting look on her face. I ran upstairs to see my dad laying on the bed with _Mitzi's Mom_ bouncing up and down on his lap, moaning, and they were both completely naked.

"Oh my god." Stella breathed and quickly took Davy down the steps. My mom went into the room and punched Mitzi's mother in the face so hard, she fell of the bed.

"What the hell!?" My mom yelled and slapped my dad, right across the face. He deserved it.

"Look Brandon, I want you to take Stella and Davy some where just for the weekend. Come back on Sunday, Okay?" Radius asked as I nodded. We all got into the car and drove to Sky's house. I had to, I didn't know where else to go. And I was extremely pissed off at my so called 'father'.

"Knock knock." I said kind of angrily as we walked into his house to see him and Bloom watching T.V.

"What's wrong man?" Sky asked and I told him everything. Bloom and Stella took Davy into the den, and played games with him. I decided not to talk about it, I know my mom is safe because Radius is still there , and I know there capable of solving thing by thereselves. Sky threw me a beer and I turned on the game.

**A/N: Sorry if this chappie was boring dudes, I do not have that much available computer access so please be paitent. Love you guys! and don't forget to review!**


	12. Help

**A/N:**

**Hey guys.**

**Well ive been having writers block for this story for a while now because I feel like I used all my ideas up.**

**So, if you guys want this story to continue, please private message me some ideas or leave them in the reviews.**

**Im not threating you guys or anything, I just need a little help here and there you know? **

**Im sorry, I know you guys were looking forward to an update like finally, but you got this instead.**

**So please help!**

**love you guys,**

**baiiii!**


	13. It Takes Time To Heal

**Stella POV: (Cause she's so steller!(: haha)**

It had been about 2 months since my dad and I moved out of The Sheilds House Hold. We decided to give Melanie her space after the divorce with Davy. I haven't seen Brandon in about two weeks. He has been really shocked and mad that his father would do something so horrifying, let alone with Mitzi's mother.

I decided that Bloom, Sky, Brand and I are all going to go out and have some fun. He needs to get his mind off of things, its not good for him to obsess over it. They always say to 'forgive and forget', in this case it would be forget and forget. Brandon needs to understand that no matter what David will always be his father. If he were to die to day and the last thing that Brandon thought about his father was hatred, that wouldn't be good.

"Stell, im heading out now. I should be back around Tuesday, maybe early Wednesday." My dad said as I walked downstairs.

"Kaay." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, sweetie." He said, and left. I opened up the cabinet to get a pack of delicious Scooby Do fruit snacks, don't judge, when I saw a note on them.

_Remember:_

_No boys!_

_No alchohol!_

_NO PARTYS!_

_Love ya, dad(:_

I laughed at the note and put it on the counter. My phone buzzed as I hopped on the counter and I bursted out laughing. It sounded like a muffled dinosaur.

_From: Bloomy3_

_Hey Stell, what are the plans for tonight ? cx_

_To: Bloomy3_

_Well me and you are going to take a very romantic walk to our lovely boyfriends house, have a nice car ride to the club,_

_and have a fun stress-free night. cx Come over soon cx We need to get ready(:_

_From: Bloomy3_

_Kaay cx Be there before you can say I love bloom, the greatest red head in the world cx_

_See ya in a min sexy cx_

I laughed and decided to stop texting her, texting and driving equals not a very good cause. **(A/N: When you get in a car send '#X' to pause a conversation. Every text can wait. Do you really think 'Omg' is that important? #X to prevent lifes from being taken away.)**

I finished eating my fruit snacks and took a quick shower. I threw on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, Black studded belt, and a black crop top. I dried my soaking wet hair till it was damp and put it in a bun. Its weird, I do my make up first, then my hair. I heard my doorbell ring and then someone came in.

"Im here sexy! Where are youuu!?" She yelled running up the stairs and I laughed.

"My room!" I called.

"Found ya." She laughed and walked in. She was wearing high waisted shorts with a white crop top.

"Ooo! You didn't do your hair either?" She asked as we both sat down on the floor infront of my huge mirror, getting ready to do our hair and make up.

"You want the flat iron, or curler?" I asked.

"Flat iron, im going straight sexy tonight." She winked and we laughed.

"Im doing the 'Brandon Curls'." I laughed.

"Special night tonight?" She smirked devilishly.

"Its going to be a nice night. I mean, hes been threw a lot and still upset about it. He deserves this." I smiled.

"Awww." She said as we did our make up. I had the smokey eye look, and she had the raccoon eye look. I curled my hair and she straightened hers. We both finished around 7:30.

"You think we can make it there in 30?" Bloom asked.

"Pshh, they cant rush our romantic walk time." I smiled and she laughed.

"Kaay then lets go." She said and I grabbed my phone and walked out of the house. We linked arms and walked down the street.

"What are the rest of the gang doing anyhow?" I asked.

"Well Flora and Layla are going to the movies. Musa and Riven are arguing," She said.

"Seen that one coming." I mumbled.

"Annnnndddd Tec and Timmy are trying to help Musa and Riv sort things out all the while Helia and Nabu are... drinking?" She questioned confused.

"Meaning there watching some sorta sports game." I laughed and she laughed.

"Ophh, that makes sense." She said as we arrived at Brandons house. I wish Melanie was here so I could give her a big hug but she is hanging out with her bestfriend, davy, and her bestfriends daughter. We opened the door to see Sky sitting on a barstool and Brandon sitting on the counter, both drinking beers. **( I almost said bears!)**

"Hi sweetie." I smiled.

"Where have you been?" He asked hopping off the counter and squeezing me tight.

"I didn't think you needed to be with me 24/7 when your dealing with family problems." I whispered.

"Nonsense." He said and gave me a kiss. It stayed like that for a few because I missed his lips, and I could tell he missed mine.

"Hey Stel_oser_." Sky laughed.

"Oh Ha Ha, Hey Skylyn." I said sarcastically, waving and called him by his girl name. His smirked dropped and I laughed which made him laugh.

"You guys ready to go?" Bloom asked hanging onto Sky.

"Are you ready, babe?" Brandon asked me.

"Yeah lets go." I said and me and him hopped into the back seat of Sky's car. He pulled me all the way over so I was right next to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I've missed you." He smiled.

"I've missed you. And your warmth. And your kisses. And your, everything." I smiled and he kissed my nose.

"I know, aren't I just the ideal package?" He said playfully and I laughed.

"Totally." I said and placed a sweet short kiss on his visable jaw line. He loves when I do that. We got to the club and went inside. It was really fun. I was surprised to see Brandon actually letting lose. This was great.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its a late update! **

**Its also very late at night so im going to continue with the club next chapter because im really really tired, plus I have school.**

**But please review so I can wake up with a smile on my face!**

**Love you guys! cx**


	14. He

**A/N: Sorry if you guys don't like this chapter:/ I have ideas so this had to happen in order for me to share these ideas. Sorry.**

**Stella POV:**

_Flashback:_

_"So are you having a good time babe?" I asked as we danced._

_"A crazy good time." He slurred a bit and I laughed._

_"Im going to take a shot with Bloom, kay?" I asked and he nodded._

_"Im going to dance with Sky, he likes to shake his booty." Brandon said and we both bursted out laughing. _

_"Ahh that's my Brandon." I smiled to myself._

_"Hey gurl! Wanna take a shot?" I asked and she smiled._

_"Of course!"_

_"But shouldn't you be taking one with the baby?" She laughed._

_"Well he said, and I quote, 'Im going to go dance with Sky, he likes to shake his booty.'" I said and we laughed. We looked over to see indeed a tipsy Sky shaking his ass._

_We took a few shots and danced._

_"I need to goooo find my boyfriend." I slurred and went to one of the rooms back in the hallway._

_"Shiiiiitttt!" I heard a male voice say. Yup, I knew that was mine._

_"Shh! I don't want my girlfriend to here us!" I heard Brandon's drunken voice say._

_"I can be your girlfriend." I heard a female voice say. That can not be Brandon, I thought to myself. I walked into the room to see Brandon sitting on the couch thing with a brunette, who had a drink in her hand.__"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled._

_"Quick! Shut the door! My girlfriend will see!" He yelled._

_"I am your girlfriend idiot!" I yelled._

_"Well cant you see im busy?!" He said. I let a tear slid down my face._

_"Go do something, you stupid bitch!" The girl screeched, and I dumped her drink on her head._

_"Get out of here!" Brandon yelled._

_"Go kill yourself." He growled and more tears came out._

_"Your useless." He spat and I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of the club hearing 'Why you lookin so blue?' and 'I can make your night so much better' From the guys. I walked all the way to my house and ran upstairs. I locked myself in my bathroom. About and hour later I heard a car pull up._

_Flashback end:_

I was now currently watching the un-opened pregnancy test in my bathroom. It was currently 4am and I was sitting in my bathroom. A couple weeks ago, Brandon and i had sex. Its not like we haven't did it before, but i haven't gotten my period. I remember we were using protection the last time...but the first time! We didn't use protection!

"Stella please just let me in. Im so so sorry." I heard Brandon's voice crack.

"Yeah I know, you were drunk and being stupid and you expect me to take you back." I breathed out a painful breath. I still don't know if he slept with that whore.

I took a big swig of the tequila bottle i stole from my dads cabinet. I stood up and reached inside the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the aspirin bottle and they jumbled around. I heard Brandon scramble to his feet.

"Stella put the pills down." Brandon growled.

"Stella unlock the damn door!" Brandon spat and started kicking the door. I panicked and started opening the pill bottle.

"Im only doing what you told me to!" I yelled back. The kicking stopped for a minuet.

"You know I didn't mean it." He growled.

"I don't think I know anymore." I said and opened the bottle. I dumped like 50 in my hand and he started kicking at the door again.

"Stella open the door!" He yelled. I didn't reply, I was trying to shove the pills in my mouth.

"Stella!?" He growled.

"Stella!" He said again. The pills just wouldn't go down!

"STELLA!" He yelled and kicked the door. I panicked and spit all the pills out on the floor.

"How many did you swallow?!" He growled.

"None." I spat out, tears running down my face. I pushed him out of the way and ran to my room. He followed me up the stairs.

"Brandon get the hell out of my house! Get out!' I yelled.

"Stella please ju-"

"Just what Brandon!? Let you break my heart _again!?_ Who knows if you slept with the whore or not." I yelled and he looked down, great. He did.

That's when it hit me, the biggest wake up call ive ever experienced.

He was Brandon Sheilds.

Star quarter back.

Great looks.

A player.

A Cheater.

A _liar._

"I cant believe I fell for another one of your tricks!" I yelled.

"I was never anything special to you! I was just another one of your sex toys!" I yelled.

"Stella no your not!" He yelled.

"Stella you know your everything to me!" He yelled. A tear escaping his eyes.

"Get out." I spat.

"Ste-"

"Get out!" I yelled again, and he left. I laid my face down in my pillow and cried. I wish my dad was here, I need a father hug.

I wish my mom was here, I need her advice. I need to know why I keep ending up this way. I wanna know why she's gone. I wanna know why she couldn't of got outside before the fire captured her. I wish she was here to tell she loved me and everything would be okay when its not. I wish she was here to watch movies with me and hold me while I cry. I wish she was here to embarrass me infront of my friends. I wish she was here to tell me that im important. I wish she was here.

I wish _he _was here. I wish _he_ was here to hold me and tell me _he was sorry_. I wish _he_ was here to watch movies with me. I wish _he_ was here so _he_ could kiss me. I wish _he_ was here to tell me _he didn't mean it_. I wish _he_ was here to tell _me_ I _mean the world to him_. I wish _he_ was here to tell me _that he loves me_.

I wish _he _was here so I could tell him that _I still love him._

* * *

**_A/N:_ Review?**


	15. I Am Not A Pushover

**Stella POV:**

"Wow, you actually don't look like shit." Bloom said as I got in her car.

"Considering you probably have a massive hangover, and him..." She said.

"Gee, thanks." I said as she began driving to school.

"Has it gotten around already?" I groaned.

"No no, its just Brandon told Sky, and well.. he told me." She reassured me.

"Righttt..." I muttered. It was a silent ride to school, yet comfortable but then again stressful. We pulled into the parking lot and I got out. People were staring at me as I was walking into school. Some looked completely sad for me and others looked happy about the breakup. I inwardly groaned and trudged to my locker. I saw Riven and Brandon walking my way. I quickly turned around and put my books in my locker.

I shut my locker tight and picked up my books. I started to walk but then fell into someone. That someone being _him._

"Im sorry." I said and picked up my books quickly. I felt the blood turn hot, and a blush creep up my neck.

"Its my fault." He said and stood up. He picked up his books and I picked up mine. We parted our ways without saying anything. I took a quick glance behind me and our eyes locked. His gave me a long pain filled stare, but I tore mine away. I was not giving up this easily.

"Shit!" I said as I turned back around. I left my god damn phone in my locker. I looked down at my feet because I saw Brandon talking to Riven and Paul by his locker. I kinda got a little man. Paul is the biggest loser in the world. He's a pervert, he does drugs, and he's a player. Why would Brandon be talking to him for?

I mentally shrugged and grabbed my phone. I closed my locker and litterly ran to class. I sat down in the back of the class. This is going to be a very boring hour and a half, nobody was in this class with me. The intercom started to beep, signaling that the principle was getting ready to talk.

"Uh, hey guys." A male voice said, that was not the principle.

"Well you guys all know how I was dating the most beautiful girl in the world." Brandon began, I put my head in my hands as all the girls 'Awww'-d. He. Is. Such. A. Douche.

"Yeah, awww. Well she broke up with me, and I don't blame her." He said.

"I messed up big time and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." So he did sleep with the whore.

"So today im going to be showing her how much I still love her, even if she doesn't want me to." He said.

"Um, that's it. See ya guys." He said and the intercom beeped again, signaling that he was done.

The bell rang and I sped out of that class. I walked into my next class to see everybody looking at me and my desk. I walked over to it and written in sharpie on the desk said;

'_Because I love only you, Stella Solaria.'_

I turned back around and ran out of that class. This was not happening.

I walked inside that cafeteria and sat down with gang. Oddly enough, Riven and Brandon weren't here. That's when I heard a melody to a familiar song start playing. Brandon walked into the cafeteria with Riven and Paul behind him. Riven jumped on one lunch table, Paul jumped on the other, and Brandon jumped on the one in front of them. There were a few cheerleaders dancing behind them and soon most of the cafeteria was dancing.

That's when Brandon started to sing.

This cliché asshole.

**"I reside in 209 and you in 208."**

**"You moved in last Friday night, and I just couldn't wait."**

**"So I tried to call across the hall, to ask you out someday.**

******"But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way to late."**

He was talking about when I first moved in with him and his family, and when Scott asked me out, and when he asked me out.

This cheeky bastard.

**"Well id rather start off slow, this whole thing like some sorta race."**

**"Instead of winning what I want, im sitting here in second place."**

**"Because somewhere the one I wanna be with, with's somebody else."**

**"Oh god I wanna be that someone that your** with." Brandon sang.

**"Wanna be that someone that your with."** Riven sang in the background.

**"And I can talk about it all day long, till I run out of breath."**

**"But I still wanna be that someone that your with."** Brandon sang.

******"I've got to be that someone that your with."** Riven sang. The next line Brandon sung, sounded like he really meant it.

**"And im pacing ,by ,the phone!"**

**"Cause I hate, to be, alone!"**

**"And your out there! With him somewhere! And just about to kiss!"**

**"Oh god I wanna be that someone that your with."**

**"Well I hear your favorite songs, you sing along with every day. And I borrow things that I don't need, for conversation sake. Last night I heard your key, it hit your lock a 4am."**

**"Instead of being out with me, you must be out with him."**

**"Well I'd rather start of slow this whole things like some sorta race. Instead of winning what I want, im sitting here in second place!"**

**"Because somewhere the one I wanna be with, with's somebody else, oh god I wanna be that someone that your with."**

**And I can talk about it all day long till I run out of breath! But I still wanna be that someone that your with! And im pacing, by, the phone! Cause I hate, to be, alone! And if your out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss, oh god ive got to be that someone that your with!"**

**Well somewhere the one I wanna be with's with somebody else."  
**

**"Oh god, I wanna be that someone that you're with."  
**

**"And I can talk about it all day long 'til I run out of breath"  
**

**"But I still wanna be that someone that you're with"  
**

**"I've got to be that someone that you're with."****  
"And I'm pacing by the phone 'Cause I hate to be alone."**

**"And if you're out there with him somewhere and just about to kiss."**

**"God, I've got to be that someone that."  
**

**"I wanna be that someone that"  
**

**"I've got to be that someone that you're with"**

He finished singing and I wanted to cry. This was so cliché in the most romantic way. I wanted to run up to him and tell him that I still loved him. I wanted to tell him that im still mad at him and cry. I wanted him to kiss me. But instead, I ran out of the cafeteria. In the most quickest, possible way. At that moment I fell back in love with him. I didn't want to, but im not a pushover. Im getting back together with him.

_Yet..._

Shut up mind! Yeah I know, 'Yet'. But that's later, not now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you guys thought that was short!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep'em coming! cx love you guys!**


	16. AN

**A/N:**

**I just wanna let you guys know that stella will not be having a baby! So stop leaving those reviews please! Although there will be some baby troubles. **


End file.
